


Gym Date

by abs2891



Series: Angels Wear Pink [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, First Time, Fluff, IdolXFanAU, M/M, Smut, angels wear pink au, gym date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun's first time getting intimate together is the result of another of Junmyeon's good ideas.





	Gym Date

**Author's Note:**

> ...how did I ever write smut before. It’s so hard. Save me ;-;

It was early.  Too early. Chanyeol liked to spend his Saturday mornings curled up in bed, ignoring the world, not getting up at 6AM to get on the train and head to a glossy, intimidating building downtown, but here he was.

Chanyeol pulled out the plastic membership card from his pocket, checking it one final time.  The details were all there, embossed in bold, golden font against black plastic. Chanyeol took a deep breath and headed for the revolving doors.  He didn’t even have to push them to go through. The doorman gave the door a heave and it spun as Chanyeol walked in a small circle, getting dumped into a brightly lit marble lobby.

He took a look around, eyes widening as he took in the opulence of the lobby, with its lush, high ceilings and glamorous hanging chandeliers.  Was he really going to the gym? This building looked more suited to weddings than helping him break a sweat.

Still, he’d already double checked the address multiple times.  He had to be in the right place. He took another breath and headed towards the front desk, well aware of the way the lady behind it was eyeing him.  He couldn’t exactly blame her. He also felt like he didn’t belong in this building.

“I’m here to go to the gym,” he said warily, holding out his card to the lady behind the desk.  She took the card with a skeptical expression, but, after examining the card and quickly typing away on her keyboard, she held the card back to Chanyeol across the desk with a wide smile.

“Welcome, Mister Park.  The facilities are downstairs.  Please head straight ahead and use the elevator bay on the left.  Your massage is scheduled for 9:15, please arrive at 9:00.”

Chanyeol awkwardly bobbed his head, adjusting his Nike sling bag against his shoulder.  Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned a massage, but somehow he was not surprised. Of course Baekhyun’s gym days would include more than just a workout.  He was an idol after all.

Chanyeol placed his membership card back into his bag as he turned to head down the hall towards the elevator bay, reaching for his phone as he went.

 **[Chanyeol]** I’m here

He typed out, hitting send before tapping the down button for the elevator.  The elevator had just barely chimed to announce its arrival when Chanyeol got a response.

 **[Baekhyun]** Me too!!! Go to the treadmills.  I’ll get off and show you around.

Chanyeol smiled as he saw the exclamation points.  It had been a while since he and Baekhyun had been able to meet up.  Since returning together from New York, Baekhyun had been traveling for concerts in other parts of the world while Chanyeol had been working away on his latest designs.  They’d managed to catch a few dinners when Baekhyun stopped over in South Korea for a few days, but this was going to be the first time they really spent more than a meal together, and the last time they’d even done that had been three weeks ago.

Surprisingly, the idea to workout together hadn’t come from Baekhyun, but from Junmyeon.  He’d suggested that it was one of the things they could do together without drawing too much attention.  Baekhyun had biweekly training with a personal trainer, sometimes more if a comeback was looming, and Chanyeol attending those sessions wouldn’t be written about.  The gym and its staff were known for being discrete.

Chanyeol had immediately agreed.  He wasn’t exactly a gym nut, but he did still go a few times a week, throwing weights around and jogging just to permit his occasional ice cream binges.  Therefore, Junmyeon had undertaken making the arrangements, and now, Chanyeol found himself walking towards a line of black, gleaming treadmills, eyes already trained on a familiar form in a sleeveless tank and a pair of knee length shorts being observed by a another man in a skin tight tee and a pair of sweatpants.

As Chanyeol neared, the second man reached out to tap down on the speed, alerting Baekhyun to Chanyeol’s approach.  Baekhyun was instantly looking over his shoulder, a wide smile appearing on his face as his jog slowed to a walk and then a standstill, at which point he could turn around to fully face his boyfriend.

“Hey!  You found us,” He said, smile wide as Chanyeol stopped at the foot of the treadmill, smiling back.  His heart was already beating a mile a minute and his body was thrumming with a desire to reach out and pull Baekhyun to him.  It really had been too long. Instead though, he nodded his head, not wanting to startle Baekhyun by suddenly dragging him forward into an embrace.

“Yup.  It wasn’t too hard,” he assured, definitely not wanting to trouble Baekhyun with his fears of getting lost which had led to him repeatedly checking the address of the gym over the past week.  He’d managed to figure it out in the end. It really hadn’t even been that hard. Chanyeol was just really good at worrying over simple things sometimes.

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun said, stepping forward until he reached the end of the treadmill.  “I’d hug you, but…” Baekhyun let his voice trail off as he motioned towards the wet spots already showing through his shirt from where he stood eye level with Chanyeol thanks to the extra inches from the machine.

Chanyeol let out a happy laugh as his arms flung wide.  “I’m going to be joining you soon anyway aren’t I?” he asked, watching as a similar joy lit across Baekhyun’s face.

“Yes,” He confirmed, laughing as he launched himself forward the few inches that had him colliding with Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol stumbled back a few steps when he caught Baekhyun’s weight, slowly lowering him down to the floor after stabilizing himself while Baekhyun let out a contented sigh against him.

“I missed you,” he breathed out, nuzzling closer for a second before pulling back just enough to look up at Chanyeol with a smile.

“Me too,” Chanyeol replied, smiling down at Baekhyun softly while giving his waist a little squeeze that Baekhyun mirrored.  A small shiver went up Chanyeol’s spine as the urge to lean down and close the distance between their lips became nearly overwhelming.  The decision about whether or not give into it was yet unmade when a cough interrupted their embrace, making Baekhyun jump before he was spinning away, one arm remaining around Chanyeol’s waist as the other flung out in the direction of the man who had slowed Baekhyun’s treadmill earlier.

“Chanyeol, this is Minseok.  My personal torturer,” he said, a teasing lilt to his tone that said he had made this joke many, many times before.

“Trainer, you brat,” Minseok said with a defeated sigh as he held out a hand in Chanyeol's direction.  “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot,” he said, making Baekhyun’s cheeks flush as Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

“You have?” he questioned, releasing his grip on Minseok's hand after a few seconds while ignoring the way Baekhyun's hand was starting to squeeze even tighter around his hip.

“Someone likes to talk a lot,” Minseok said as he let his eyes slide towards Baekhyun, tone mischievous.

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, finding his own cheeks coloring as Baekhyun separated himself from Chanyeol's side with a loud cough as he reached out to push against Chanyeol’s shoulders.  “C’mon, let’s go get your stuff put away,” he said, pushing Chanyeol resolutely away from Minseok who was laughing as they went.

“I’m going to be talking to him more later you know,” he called out after the pair of them, making Baekhyun groan as he led Chanyeol towards the locker rooms.

“He seems nice,” Chanyeol said as they went, laughing softly as Baekhyun pinched the skin of his shoulder in retaliation.

“He’s a demon.  You’ll understand soon,” Baekhyun said in response, making Chanyeol laugh even harder as they went.

\---

By the end of their hour with Minseok, Chanyeol found himself agreeing with Baekhyun.  Minseok was a demon. He made Chanyeol lift more weight than he wanted to and had him running back and forth across the gym more times than he could count.  The fact that Baekhyun was doing it with him made it almost bearable, but even then, Chanyeol was relieved when Minseok finally told them both to pull out yoga mats to stretch and cool down.

“What’d you think?” Baekhyun asked as they laid down on the mats, pulling a leg to his chest as per Minseok’s instructions while Chanyeol did the same.

“I think you were right.  He is a demon,” Chanyeol replied as they switched legs, Baekhyun laughing as they went.

“Told you so.  You don’t have to come back again if you don’t want to, I can endure my torture alone,” Baekhyun said through his laughter.  His tone was light, but Chanyeol could see a tiny bit of nervousness in Baekhyun’s eyes as he looked over at Chanyeol while he spoke.  He was offering, but, it was pretty clear that he really didn’t want Chanyeol to accept.

Chanyeol had no intentions to.

“It’s fine.  I should get used to it if I’m supposed to keep up with you,” he said with a laugh, rolling up to a seated position and drawing an arm across his chest as Minseok told them to focus on their stretches, not just each other faces.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun asked through a grunt as Minseok came over and pushed his arm a little farther after swinging his hand over his shoulder, stretching his tricep.

“Only one of us has a job conducive to staying fit,” Chanyeol said with a laugh before letting out a grunt of his own as Minseok switched victims, pushing his arm back and making his muscles stretch just a bit further.  It felt good, but also burned, just a little bit.

“I get fat when I’m on tour,” Baekhyun said with a snort, switching arms as Minseok released Chanyeol’s own.  Chanyeol's protest was nearly instantaneous as he switched as well, head turning to meet Baekhyun’s gaze.

“No you don’t,” he said, making Baekhyun laugh as they stood up from the floor, transitioning to stretching their thighs.

“My antis would tell you differently,” Baekhyun replied, swaying as he struggled to find his balance on one foot.

Chanyeol released his grip on his own ankle to reach for Baekhyun’s arm, steadying him.  “Fuck them.”

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun asked, eyebrow raising as Chanyeol’s grip around Baekhyun’s arm tightened, holding Baekhyun steady as he switched legs, stretching his opposite thigh.

“Fuck them,” Chanyeol repeated, tone certain.  “You look great on tour,” he added, taking note of the confusion in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Chanyeol was surprised to see Baekhyun’s cheeks pinken in response to his clarification, looking away from Chanyeol’s gaze while letting out a small, embarrassed laugh.  “Wow, I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear like that,” he said, making it Chanyeol’s turn to blush as he released his grip on Baekhyun’s arm, coughing awkwardly.

“I..” His voice trailed off helplessly as he reached out to take Baekhyun’s offered hand to help him balance.  He took the opportunity to feign distraction, reaching back to stretch his own thighs as Baekhyun gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry about it.  It’s cute,” he comforted, only serving to make Chanyeol’s cheeks darken further.  Baekhyun chuckled before they fell into comfortable silence, finishing up their stretches under Minseok’s watchful eye before heading towards the showers.

It was as they went that Chanyeol found himself faced with a new challenge.  A challenge he hadn’t even thought of until Baekhyun was nonchalantly swinging their linked hands as they headed towards the locker rooms.

He was going to see Baekhyun naked.

\---

Chanyeol tried not to stare.  He really did, but he had literally imagined this.  He had imagined this so many times it was embarrassing, and now, it was happening in front of him and Chanyeol was kind of freaking out.  He didn’t know where he supposed to look. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, and Baekhyun being so nonchalant about the whole thing was not helping.

He was literally there, bare as the day he was born while Chanyeol was still gripping his shirt, trying to psyche himself up to pull it over his head.  It wasn’t like Baekhyun hadn’t seen him with his shirt off before, but this was different, much different. Back in New York, at least some clothes had stayed on.  Soon, none would be, and Chanyeol found himself frozen in place as Baekhyun walked towards him, a small smirk on his face and a towel cast over his shoulder.

“I’ll go ahead.  Catch up to me,” he said, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder.  He let his hand trail down Chanyeol’s bicep as he stepped away, touch lingering.  Goosebumps arose on Chanyeol’s skin as he watched Baekhyun walk away with a small sway to his hips that could not have been an accident.  Chanyeol took a nervous gulp as two perky globes of flesh vanished from his sight when the clouded glass doors of the communal bath closed behind Baekhyun, blocking his form from Chanyeol’s view.

Chanyeol took a shaky breath, fingers running nervously through his hair before reaching for his shirt again, struggling to collect himself while willing down the stiffening of his cock with thoughts of how mortifying it’d be to have Baekhyun notice it when they were bathing, of all things.

He kept imagining that as he walked towards the door, muttering words of self-encouragement under his breath as he went.  He could do this. It was just a bath. No big deal.

Yeah, right.

Any confidence Chanyeol had managed to build up vanished the second he stepped through the glass to find water running down Baekhyun’s skin in little rivulets as he sprayed himself down with one of the removable shower heads along the wall.  The water gliding over Baekhyun’s skin was alluring, embracing every curve of Baekhyun’s body as he turned towards the where Chanyeol stood, stalled in the door.

Instantly, a smile lit up Baekhyun’s face, and that made Chanyeol’s mouth go even drier than seeing the water run over Baekhyun’s body.  He just looked so excited, so incandescently happy, and Chanyeol couldn’t begin to fathom why even as Baekhyun raised a beckoning hand. “Hurry up.  You can wash my back,” he said, tone bright and joyful as Chanyeol found himself pointedly focusing on Baekhyun’s face while releasing his grip on the door and beginning to walk across the floor.  He could do this. Maybe.

He just needed to keep his eyes on… safe places and focus on scrubbing Baekhyun’s skin.  His smooth, perfect—

Chanyeol shook his head again as he dragged the sponge in his hand against Baekhyun’s back one more time before reaching for the small basin on the floor and dumping it over Baekhyun’s back.  Baekhyun shuddered where he sat on a small stool on the floor before looking over his shoulder with a smile.

“My turn,” he said, reaching for the sponge as Chanyeol turned, presenting his back as he voiced out a thought dancing in the small space of his mind still capable of thought.  The rest was internally screaming as he felt Baekhyun’s fingernails graze against his skin while Baekhyun scrubbed against his shoulder blades.

“So you really do like taking bath like this,” he mused, thinking back on several of Baekhyun’s early interviews where he’d mentioned that he thought bathing together was a great way to get to know someone.  The discussions had caused a bit of an uproar among certain sects who felt it was inappropriate for a gay man to bathe with other men, but Baekhyun had even addressed that, laughing at the interviewers who brought it up with just the right amount of dismissiveness.

‘I don’t want to sleep with every naked man I see.’

Yeah, and neither did Chanyeol, but Baekhyun wasn’t just anyone, and focusing on this tidbit of a fact was a good distraction from that as Baekhyun let out an affirmative, “Yup.”

“I think it’s because I grew up going to the bathhouse a lot with my brother.  It’s… comforting,” he mused, pouring the water over Chanyeol’s back to wash away the suds that had gathered there.  “Don’t you think?”

Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder as Baekhyun dropped the basin to the floor, a smile on his face masking the tiniest hint of insecurity.  Chanyeol found himself nodding, hoping to make it disappear. “Yeah, it’s nice,” he assured, eyes settling on Baekhyun’s collarbones. Those were safe, relatively.

Baekhyun smiled in response, pushing himself up and forcing Chanyeol’s gaze to rise to stay on “safe” territory as he held out a hand to help Chanyeol stand.

“C’mon, we have some time to soak.  The mineral baths are really good for your skin,” he said, pulling Chanyeol along after he stood haphazardly, allowing himself to be led towards a few small pools in the corner, away from some of the larger ones in the center of the room.

“I don’t think anyone is going to pay that much attention to my skin,” he said with a small laugh as he followed Baekhyun into the cloudy water of the small pool, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“Perhaps, but I can think of at least one person who will appreciate it,” he replied, letting one of his fingers reach out to drag down Chanyeol’s bicep.

Chanyeol felt himself flush, the red of his cheeks deeper than usual due to the heat of the water.  If the small quirk of Baekhyun’s lips as he drew back was any indication, Chanyeol was fairly certain he knew the one person Baekhyun was speaking of.

\---

“I can't believe I fell asleep,” Baekhyun said with a small, distressed whine, making Chanyeol chuckle as he reached for one of the chicken wings on the low coffee table in front of them.  They had moved to Baekhyun’s apartment upstairs after their massages, which Baekhyun had indeed fallen asleep in the middle of, his eyes fluttering closed after numerous yawns.

Chanyeol had smiled at the sight, feeling no need to wake him.  With how hectic Baekhyun’s schedule could be, a small nap would surely do him good.  Besides, watching his peaceful face was soothing to Chanyeol, whose own massage was letting him know that spending hours hunched over his tablet probably wasn’t all that great for his shoulders.

When their massages were finished, Baekhyun had been gently woken up by Chanyeol’s hands, rubbing at his eyes cutely before fully comprehending the situation and whining that Chanyeol should have woken him up so they could talk more.  Chanyeol had shrugged then and he shrugged now, letting out a small laugh.

“You were cute,” he offered, watching as Baekhyun froze, eyes locking with Chanyeol’s for a few seconds as he flushed before shaking his head and also reaching for the chicken on the table.

“You don’t play fair,” he muttered before biting into the chicken wing, making Chanyeol’s brow furrow in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, puzzled.

Baekhyun studied Chanyeol thoughtfully as he chewed, taking his time before setting his chicken wing on the coffee table and sliding over to where Chanyeol was at the other end of the couch, pulling the half eaten piece of chicken from Chanyeol’s hand and placing it on the table behind them without paying it a glance, eyes on Chanyeol’s face.  Chanyeol’s own eyes had widened considerably, observing his boyfriend’s motions with a hint of trepidation that went into overdrive as Baekhyun swung a leg over Chanyeol’s waist straddling him on the couch.

“You keep saying things that make me fall even more in love with you,” Baekhyun accused, hands cupping Chanyeol’s face, thumbs brushing against Chanyeol’s cheeks as he stuttered, words nearly failing him as his mind went blank.

Baekhyun was in love with him.

Baekhyun was in love with him.

And he was sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, in his apartment, thumbs stroking Chanyeol’s face with an enchanting smile gracing his features, chuckling softly as Chanyeol fumbled along helplessly.

“I-wha-how is that not fair?”

“It’s not fair because I don’t know how to do the same,” Baekhyun explained, thumbs stilling against Chanyeol’s cheeks.

Chanyeol stared.  Just stared.

“W-what?” Chanyeol stuttered, cheeks flushing as he took in Baekhyun’s words.  Of all the thoughts Baekhyun could have, Chanyeol definitely wasn’t expecting that.  He didn’t know how to react to that, to Baekhyun’s soft smile as he leaned closer, voice barely above a whisper.

“How do I make you fall even more in love with me?” he questioned, stopping so close Chanyeol felt like his heart might burst right out of his chest.  Having Baekhyun this close was still so surreal, and so, so breathtaking. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. He didn’t really want to.

Unbidden, one of Chanyeol’s hands moved to cup the back of Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him in.

\---

Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s lips willingly, mouth molding against his.  They didn’t get enough chances to do this The feeling of Chanyeol's fingers running through his hair, scratching against his scalp as their lips moved against each other made his mind sing.  It was so nice to have Chanyeol with him like this. It was making Baekhyun’s body warm, a tingling shooting up through his spine as Chanyeol broke apart from him, small pants brushing past Baekhyun’s lips as he pulled away to study Baekhyun’s face.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, tongue darting out to lick his lips.  He was used to having thousands of eyes on him, but something about Chanyeol’s gaze was different.  It made Baekhyun feel different. Special. Treasured.

He liked it, and he liked it even more as Chanyeol let his nails graze against his scalp, voice low and gravely as he spoke hesitant, but sincere.  “You don’t have to do anything special. Just be you.”

“Really?” Baekhyun whispered, a new wave of warmth and affection blooming in his chest.  A part of him may have already suspected that, but it was still nice to hear. It was still nice to have Chanyeol put it into words as he breathed shakily beneath Baekhyun, heart pounding away beneath Baekhyun’s palms, which in the midst of their kiss had fallen to rest against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said with a small nod, pulling Baekhyun in so their foreheads were pressed together.  “I keep falling more in love with you too.” Baekhyun smiled, watching as Chanyeol did the same, expression inexplicably fond, and in that instant Baekhyun decided that maybe it was okay to do something more.  

He slid his hands purposefully along Chanyeol’s chest, letting his palms still when he found what he was searching for.  He allowed one of his thumbs to rub past Chanyeol’s nipple and watched as Chanyeol trembled in response. His eyes fluttered closed as Baekhyun let his thumb rub past the nub again, letting out a shaky breath.

“What if I said I want to try something?” Baekhyun broached quietly, thumb rubbing past the tiny nub of flesh again.  He tried to keep his voice gentle, non-pressuring.

It hadn’t escaped his notice tha Chanyeol still sometimes got jumpy around him.  He figured it’d take some time before he got completely comfortable, and it was cute in a way.  Baekhyun even enjoyed teasing him about it from time to time, since a flustered Chanyeol really was adorable, but, right then, he really wanted to keep going, to do something they hadn’t done before, if Chanyeol was willing.

Despite his efforts, Chanyeol still jerked, eyes snapping open again, pupils contracting in surprise.

“I-I-” Chanyeol stuttered, words failing him as Baekhyun pulled back, letting his hands move to soothingly stroke through Chanyeol’s hair as Chanyeol’s own hands fell limply around Baekhyun’s waist.

“Why are you so nervous?” Baekhyun whispered soothingly, letting his finger track through Chanyeol’s hair, running along his scalp to the back of his neck.  Chanyeol shivered in response, breath catching for a moment before he gathered himself and forced out a sentence as Baekhyun let his hands stall, granting him a reprieve in which he could collect himself.

“You make me nervous,” Chanyeol admitted quietly, making Baekhyun have to resist the urge to coo at him.  That would only serve to make Chanyeol more flustered, which would probably not lead to Baekhyun succeeding in actually making this go anywhere than more kissing and while Baekhyun really, really liked kissing Chanyeol, he also really wanted to do even more.  Watching Chanyeol’s naked form stroll across the bath house hadn’t exactly done wonders for taming his own imagination, and the nights alone on the road with Chanyeol’s voice as comfort were long and cold.

He wanted more.  He wanted everything.

“Why?” he questioned gently, watching as a million thoughts passed behind Chanyeol’s eyes before he spoke quietly.

“Why do you think?” he asked, making Baekhyun pause.  Why did he think Chanyeol was nervous? There were a lot of reasons really, but most importantly, Chanyeol’s answer wasn’t a refusal, was it?  Perhaps the answer then wasn’t to answer the question. Perhaps the answer was to ask a different one.

“Do you want me to stop?” Baekhyun asked, allowing his hands to glide back down Chanyeol’s chest to just barely slip into the waistband of his sweatpants.  Chanyeol’s skin was warm against the back of Baekhyun’s fingers as Chanyeol’s breath hitched, causing his stomach to contract beneath Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun cocked his head to the side and waited.  Chanyeol still hadn’t answered his question.

Chanyeol stared back for a few seconds longer, cheeks flushed as he took a shaky breath before speaking, voice barely above a whisper.  “No,” he admitted, making Baekhyun smile as he let his fingers press deeper, curving with purpose around Chanyeol’s waistband.

“Then, I can keep going?” he asked, beginning to pull while slowly sliding backwards off Chanyeol’s lap and onto the floor.  His knees collided with the plush area rug in front of the couch and he internally applauded his past self for selecting something so soft.

“Just don’t stare,” Chanyeol finally breathed out, eyes on Baekhyun’s face, wary but also holding a hint of building excitement.  Baekhyun smiled back.

“I already saw it earlier,” He said encouragingly as he finally let himself pull, taking Chanyeol’s boxers off along with his sweatpants.

“It’s going to look different now,” Chanyeol cautioned with a grunt as he lifted his hips to accommodate Baekhyun’s efforts.

“It’d better,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle, eyes falling to Chanyeol’s waist as he lowered his hips back down, semi-erect cock protruding between his legs.  It looked glorious, already a bit red and swollen, ready for whatever Baekhyun was going to do.

And boy did Baekhyun have lots of ideas for what he was going to do, but, in the interest of making sure the man attached to said cock was still breathing, Baekhyun tore his gaze away, eyes going up to Chanyeol’s to find him still somewhat red faced, but also looking calmer than before, more comfortable.  That made Baekhyun smile as he let his hands go back to Chanyeol’s thighs, sliding up them as he spoke in a soft purr.

“You look nice,” he complimented, smiling as Chanyeol flushed again, head snapping to the side as he looked away when Baekhyun let one of his hands slide from Chanyeol’s thigh to grip the base of his cock and give it a small squeeze.

“Shit,” Chanyeol cursed out, making Baekhyun smile wider as he let his hand slowly drag up Chanyeol’s cock.  It was too dry. He let his other hand fall from Chanyeol’s waist to search underneath his couch, fingers curling satisfyingly around the bottle he was searching for as he reached Chanyeol’s tip, letting his thumb press against the slit as Chanyeol hissed.

“Fuck.”

Baekhyun smirked wider as Chanyeol’s head flung back before tilting forward, attention drawn no doubt by the sound of Baekhyun flipping open the cap on the bottle of lube he had grabbed from the floor.  

Baekhyun let his thumb press against Chanyeol’s slit again before releasing his grip so he could focus on squeezing some of the lube out onto his palm.  “I can’t deep throat you. I need to sing tomorrow,” He explained as he dropped the bottle to the floor and reached out to press his now lubed hand against the base of Chanyeol’s cock.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Chanyeol gasped as Baekhyun made contact, tightening his grip around Chanyeol’s girth before sliding it down Chanyeol’s length. He leaned closer, eyes flicking up to Chanyeol’s face as he settled his cheek against his inner thigh coyly.

“You don’t want me to?” He questioned, feeling the way Chanyeol twitched in his grasp in response to his words.

Chanyeol licked his lips, voice hitching as Baekhyun let his fingers curl just under the crown of Chanyeol’s cock, applying a hint of pressure before releasing it and sliding his hand back down in looser ring.  “I want you to be comfortable,” he managed as Baekhyun reached his base, grip still somewhat lax as he turned to kiss the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh before looking up at him again.

“Do I look uncomfortable to you?” he asked, letting his hand start to move up and down in a somewhat lazy motion.  He felt Chanyeol’s thigh tense beneath his cheek as he let out another quiet gasp before shaking his head, cheeks as flushed as ever.

“Not really,” he admitted, hesitation giving way to a small smile.

Baekhyun smiled wide and pushed himself up, cheek separating from Chanyeol's thigh so he could position himself more squarely between Chanyeol’s legs, having decided his own course of action as he spoke, tone assured.  “Because I’m not. I’m exactly where I want to be,” he intoned before leaning forward, letting his lips wrap around the head of Chanyeol’s cock.

Instantly, Chanyeol's eyes snapped shut as his head flung back once more, a cry of Baekhyun’s name leaving his lips as Baekhyun let his tongue swirl against his crown.  He milked out a bitter bead of precum before he popped off and gave Chanyeol’s length a few more firm strokes, watching as a more drops leaked from his tip. Pearly and white, they fell to the carpet, staining it as Chanyeol pitched back forward at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice.

“Watch me.”

It was a request met with a shaky nod and trembling fingers finding Baekhyun’s hair as he leaned back in again.  He pushed down further this time as he took in more of Chanyeol’s cock while allowing his hand to make up for the rest.  Perhaps some day when he could actually get a few days off in a row he could go further, but for now, the slight burn caused by the stretch of Chanyeol’s girth and the weight of him against his tongue was enough.

Baekhyun could already feel himself hardening in his own sweats; the urge to reach down and palm himself was palpable as he paused with Chanyeol pressed deep to hollow his cheeks and suck harder, feeling the way Chanyeol gripped his hair in response, thighs trembling.

Baekhyun allowed himself to look up, watching as Chanyeol’s face twisted in pleasure when he began to bob his head.  He moved his hand in time with the slide of mouth and the press of his tongue against the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, making up for the inches he couldn’t take in.  If Chanyeol’s expression was any indication, it was quite effective.

Unbidden, Baekhyun’s own cock twitched, a small roll starting in his hips as he kept up his pace. Slowly, Chanyeol’s fingers loosened their grip on his hair while still cupping the back of Baekhyun's head.  It was a reassuring weight, keeping Baekhyun grounded as he pulled back until just the head of Chanyeol’s cock was captured between his lips before pushing forward, again and again.

He allowed Chanyeol’s cock to fill his mouth over and over as a heady rush of arousal kept his hips undulating, enjoying the intermittent moans and soft curses passing Chanyeol’s lips as he worked him up.  He stopped only when the reassuring weight of Chanyeol’s hand disappeared completely, replaced instead by a sudden press of Chanyeol’s palm against his shoulder.

Chanyeol’s whole body was trembling, voice ragged.  “I’m going to—”

Baekhyun let himself be pushed back, hand instantly making up for his departure as he stroked Chanyeol from tip to base and back down again, stopping to grind his thumb against the slit as he looked up at Chanyeol’s face.

“Come.”

And Chanyeol burst, Baekhyun milking it out in short quick strokes.  Spurts landed on his hoodie and his face while Chanyeol’s eyes snapped shut once more, hips lifting off the couch as his whole body shook with the force of his release. It was only as he came back down, hips lowering to the couch and eyes reopening to stare down at Baekhyun once more that Chanyeol realized exactly where his come had landed, eyes widening in abject horror as he caught sight of Baekhyun’s face.

“Baekhyun I—”

Baekhyun lunged forward between Chanyeol’s legs to stop him, a finger pressing against this lips.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun assured.  If he hadn’t wanted a face full of come he could have moved before it happened.  He’d had time, but he hadn't. He wasn’t upset, not in the slightest.

“But—”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun insisted, pulling back so he could grip the edge of his hoodie and pull it off over his head, pressing the fabric to his face before tossing it across the room.  “See, all fixed,” he said with a small flourish, watching as Chanyeol’s mortified expression softened slightly. The edges of a smile played at his features for a few seconds before suddenly vanishing again as his gaze lowered and caught sight of something else, eyes widening in another wave of shock.

“You’re—”

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s gaze, looking down to find the very obvious tent in the front of sweats.  It was Baekhyun’s turn to blush, mind suddenly refocusing on the fact that he was still painfully aroused and apparently leaking enough precome to leave a slowly blooming dark spot on his light grey sweats.

“Yeah - you know those fanfics you used to read about me liking sucking dick?  They weren’t exactly wrong,” he said, trying to laugh away a sudden wave of embarrassment as he watched Chanyeol cover his face with both his hands while letting out a groan.

“Why did you check that?” he moaned from behind his palms, making Baekhyun chuckle as he stepped forward, letting his fingers curl around Chanyeol’s wrists so that he could gently pry Chanyeol’s hands away from his face.  Chanyeol obliged the motions, slowly allowing Baekhyun to see his eyes once more.

Baekhyun smiled encouragingly as he gave Chanyeol’s wrists a squeeze.  “I wanted to know my competition. Was I better?” He asked, voice dropping slightly, uncertain.  It wouldn’t be the first time he failed to live up to someone’s expectations.

Chanyeol just stared back at him for a few seconds, long enough for Baekhyun to start to take a step back before suddenly, Chanyeol’s wrists were turning in Baekhyun’s grasp, clenching Baekhyun’s own wrists back tightly.  “How is that even a question? You’re real,” Chanyeol asked, tone so earnest and genuine, Baekhyun found himself tilting his head back as he let out a relieved and joyous laugh. He wasn’t going to cry, not like this. He took a breath before lowering his head back down to meet Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Some people like fantasy more than reality,” Baekhyun explained, watching as Chanyeol took in and processed his words, the confusion in his expression giving way to understanding, and, Baekhyun was quite certain, love.

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate when Chanyeol tugged at his wrists, pulling him back down into straddling Chanyeol’s lap like he had been before.  “Real you is better than a thousand fantasies,” he whispered, lips brushing past Baekhyun’s own before leaning down to place a soft kiss against his neck.  He then turned to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear as one of his hands squeezed around Baekhyun's hip.

“Can I?”

Baekhyun’s voice was breathy as he nodded his head, hips canting into Chanyeol grip as one of his thumbs rubbed back and forth against the ridge of Baekhyun’s hip bone.  “Please.”

Unlike before, this time Chanyeol didn’t require further encouragement.  He let his hand slip beneath the waistband of Baekhyun’s sweatpants smoothly, fingers and wide palm engulfing Baekhyun’s cock in warm, tight heat as the slide was eased by the precome Baekhyun had leaked profusely during their earlier activities.

His lips stayed around Baekhyun’s neck, placing feather kisses here and there before heading towards one of his exposed collarbones, sucking against that in earnest as he picked up his pace.   He flicked his wrist deftly as Baekhyun’s hips began to cant up into the slide of Chanyeol’s fist, chasing a release he’d been denying himself for far too long. One final bite against Baekhyun’s collarbone was all it took to push him over, his release spilling over Chanyeol’s fist as he jerked him through it, making Baekhyun’s thighs quake as he slumped against Chanyeol’s shoulder, boneless and spent, breath coming out in short, small pants.

It took him a while to register the nudging of Chanyeol’s nose against his head.  His head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as he turned it to be able to look up at Chanyeol’s face, but it was worth the effort.  Chanyeol was beaming down at him, eyes alight with affection, and Baekhyun had never felt more loved than when Chanyeol leaned down to catch his lips, a soft, sweet peck that was followed by a few more before as they basked in pure bliss.

Junmyeon had been right, gym dates were an excellent idea.


End file.
